


Gensokyo 20XX: Rise Of Earth

by Amoridere



Series: Gensokyo 20XX [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: AU Fic, Dark fic, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic I wrote, based on, with his permission, Gensokyo 20XX (http://browse.deviantart.com/art/Gensokyo-20XX-Rise-of-Earth-304006361)  by Rodie-The-Nightblade. After editing it about a hundred times and after posting on fanfiction.net, I decided to post it. A fanfiction from Reimu's POV.  the borders of Gensokyo fell and the humans from the outside world discovered its existence and what potential it held and proceeded to take it over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reimu

I remember the night it happened. The very destruction of Gensokyo, the night right the borders collapsed and the humans rediscovered magic. Ever since it happened, I have been in hiding, as with everyone else that was not captured or executed. Gensokyo used to be such a beautiful, mystical, and, albeitly, frightening place, until the humans from the outside world discovered it and because it being so magical, the outsiders decided they wanted Gensokyo for their own greed  
  
I remembered when, my mother figure, Yukari had seen the soldiers and tanks come through and how she hurried to the shrine to grab me, before gapping back to her house, placing Chen and me in Ran's arms, gapping us away. I remembered her tears and how she broke her shikigami contract with Ran, saying, "Right now, I need you all to be brave and, Ran, take care of Reimu and Chen. When I gap you, I need you all to run and don't ever look or come back." I remembered how Ran held us tight and ran with us in her arms, to the bamboo forest and to a cave, a cave that would soon become home to many that fled that night. That was the last time we had seen her, she gapped us to safety and acted as decoy to make sure we were safe.  
  
Ever since that night, nothing has been the same. Our Gensokyo was rendered to nothing more than a heavily polluted smoky-skied prison country, something like those old photos of this frightening place in an old book that Yukari showed me. Even Hakugyokurou and Hell was destroyed. She told me that is a place where the sun hardly ever shines and said, "Reimu, my sweet, that place is called an "interment camp" and there are many more like it, those that go in do not come out." From behind the fences and walls of the things called 'internment camps', I heard screams of agony and from behind the fences, I saw many begging for freedom and many getting drained out of their power, even the fairies were killed. Once, Chen and I peered into the barred windows and saw Mokou and Kaguya starving and weak, dying and resurrecting back where they were, wishing for death. In a trash heap, I spotted Marisa's beloved hat and broom, along with one of Alice's dolls, and the guard whispering, "That little witch is dead and the doll queen perished as well." Upon hearing news of their deaths, I wanted to cry out but restrained myself to mere whimpers  and had to be dragged away.  
  
Gensokyo was our home and now it is destroyed. The ones that destroyed our home are looking for me and those that managed to flee. All over, there were wanted posters and news of 'magitek', magical technology, and how much more magic they needed more magic to make more, draining Gensokyo of its energy and its life, culling out each and every last one of the most powerful. Remi was killed and Sakuya was captured, Meiling was put to work in a forced labor camp, and Patchouli has been apprehended when her health conditions proved too much in resisting and she was imprisoned in a library, and Flandre we never saw again. Momiji regained her true form and fled, while Aya's had her wings broken, and was immediately put to work.  
  
We escaped but they persisted. After awhile, I told Ran and Chen that they should flee to Tokyo, to which they responded, "But how?" I explained that Ran could take the form of a human and Chen could could take the form of a regular cat, rendering them undetectable and safe, being that Ran gained her powers back. At first, they refused, Ran saying, "You are like Yukari's child and she told me to take care of you, after all, you are the remaining Hakurei, so how could we leave you?" Chen was in tears by this point and insisted that we stay together, saying that if I was to stay in Gensokyo, then so were they. We went back and forth over it, until Ran relented and kissed me on the cheek, before taking human form and concealing her tails and Chen took the form of a cat and was placed in Ran's purse. She hugged me one last time and fled to Tokyo, with Chen tucked away in her purse. It wasn't long until, afterward, those that could transform took other forms and left the cave and Gensokyo as well, fleeing to various parts of the Outside World.  
  
I was now all alone, most of my friends were killed, most have vanished, some fled to the Outside World, and some are within the walls of those camps. Wearing a black cloak, I often look at the poster and my photo is not marked with slain or apprehended. I wanted nothing more that to reclaim Gensokyo but it didn't know how and what to do. The only one who really remained with me was Suika and, being passed out drunk, she was apprehended. I was the only one not captured or slain left in Gensokyo. With that knowledge, I wondered what had happened to Yukari and I wondered her captors have decided to spare her. I was to have my answer when I had found a rather crumpled note, reading:  
  
 _Reimu,_  
  
 _This is Yukari writing. I managed to steal bits of paper and a pen, so I could write you this note. I'm writing to tell you, that I've missed you and is deeply worried, fearing that they may have apprehended you . It has been a bit since I have last seen you but it is better to have you all in hiding than to be found and imprisoned, possibly awaiting death. At least, I am allowed a bit of freedom to go outside and nor be confined a cramped and dirty cell, like Yuyuko, Kanako, Suika, and Meiling, until further use, but it is still a hellhole and I am only fortunate, for now . As, I wrote this, I am trying to fight back tears that you've been lost. Hopefully, someday, I will escape and come and find you, perhaps take you to the outside world or meet you in Tokyo. Hugs and Kisses._  
 _-Yukari_  
  
The note she wrote only gave me temporary satisfaction and I was yearning to see her again. In reading the note, I was left with only a couple of choices: Leave Gensokyo and wait for Ran or stay and let fate decide. Yukari made one risk writing those words and that was gapping this note. She didn't want me within the walls with her, for fear we would be ripped apart by death. For all we know, maybe is plotting her escape and by what she said in the note, she wanted me to flee to Tokyo and was hoping for a reunion. I decided I had to make a painful choice and that was flee to Tokyo so I won't be found and imprisoned. The decision pained me so because I wanted nothing more than to save the others but facing imprisonment and possible death while staying in Gensokyo gave me no other choice. Yukari's a mastermind, she'll find a way to free herself and those that have been imprisoned I thought.  
  
The next day, wearing a black cloak and after dying my hair, I fled to Tokyo and began my search for Ran and Chen. I continued searching for them, until I heard talk of a strange woman with golden-green eyes and that she had a cat that wore an earring and green hat living in the poorer, more crowded districts of Tokyo. I knew them instantly to be Ran and Chen and I quickly went to their supposed location. The moment Ran saw me, she threw her arms around me and said, "Oh how we've missed you!" I was smothered in kisses and was quickly shown to the only room. "I know it isn't much but you and Chen sleep here, while I sleep in the living room. Also, I'm going out to get some food and will be back in a moment." she said, putting on a veil. Chen resumed her normal form and greeted me with a hug, inviting me to play a game. We played a game together for an hour, until, Ran came home with what was to be our dinner. Chen and I ate but she went without. As we ate, I asked her if she was hungry to which, she responded, "Don't worry, Reimu, I'll be alright, I'll eat whatever scraps there are left. Now eat, eat, eat!"  
  
Once we had dinner, she had us take a bath, combed and brushed our hair, and hurried us right to bed. With haste, she drew the shades, turned off the lights, turned down the television, and made sure the door was locked. She kissed us each on the cheek and bid us goodnight. When we were certain Ran could not hear us, I asked, "Chen, why didn't Ran want to eat?" Chen's lip trembled and she said, "Mama Ran often goes without, as to save what limited funds we have. Whatever money she has, she spends it on food and other things."  
  
"Has it really been that long since you two left Gensokyo?"  
  
"No, only about a few weeks, and this is the only apartment we could find and the only one where Ran and I wouldn't have be separated. Also, this apartment once belonged to someone who didn't take good care of and died in it and the managers could find no one else who wanted it, so they gave it to us. Whenever she leaves or is meeting with the managers, she wears a veil and hides her face or, sometimes, she covers just her head, making sure all of her hair, except the bangs and a small braid are covered."  
  
"Does she work?"  
  
"Yes, but the occupation she had doesn't pay very well and she works by cleaning houses and things."  
  
I wanted to know more but sleep to hold of Chen as it did me. The next day, we awoke and found our breakfast on the table and note on the refrigerator. In the note, Ran was telling us that she had gone to work and wouldn't back until tonight. "Sometimes, if I had behaved, Ran will bring me something home but, since, you are here, she might bring you something home, too." Chen said, while brushing my white hair and braiding it in pigtails. That night, Ran did bring something home and that was Flandre, who took many things, treatments, and had many spells cast upon her, even ripping out her wings, to turn her into a five-year old human with anemia and a condition called 'xeroderma pigmentosum', something that sounded downright unnatural. When she saw me, she said, "Now, I can live like you, like humans and they won't know a thing, only I cannot go outside because of my 'condition'." I asked her if it was permanent, to which she answered, "Yes, it is and I'm not a vampire anymore and won't be one ever again." She hugged me and hurried over to hug Chen, before moving onto to Ran. Once she was through hugging, she hurried into the bedroom and started to make herself comfortable. Once she did, she started to cry, saying, "I miss Remi, she would have wanted to become human if it meant escaping death." Ran hurried to comfort her and reassured her that Remilia would have wanted her to escape and that she survived.  
  
After dinner, Ran tucked us in and made it absolutely clear that there was to be no kicking of the legs or kicking of each other out of bed. She kissed us all and went about routine. Once we sure she was asleep, we started a conversation, with Chen saying, "Once a man asked Ran to marry him, so he could see her face of what she hid under her head and face coverings." Flandre couldn't help but to chuckle a little and she responded, "What did Ran say?" I chimed in, "Yes, what did Ran say?"  
  
"She didn't say anything and hurried away as soon as he tried to remove her veil, though that wasn't without punching him."  
  
"Um, Chen?"  
  
"Yes, Flan?"  
  
"Why does she wear head or face coverings?"  
  
"The same reason as to why you turned human of course and why Reimu dyed her hair, to make sure they don't recognize her as being from Gensokyo."  
  
"But can't Ran transform?"  
  
"Yes, but not permanently, she can only take human form whenever she is around strangers and make herself appear human, aside from her foxlike traits."  
  
"Then why didn't you shapeshift?"  
  
"I can take the form of a cat and Ran often concocts stories as to why my tail is split and they usally goes like this, I got in a terrible accident that split my tail all the way to the base and it healed in two tails. Surprisingly enough, people believed her, no matter how odd the story was."  
  
Over the course of waiting for Yukari, I found I no longer needed to dye my hair for it truly did turn white. I often found myself with recurrent colds and illnesses, one even had me coughing up blood. I started to have periods of days and sometimes weeks where I wouldn't eat or sleep. I had fainting spells, nightsweats, depression, and various sorts of other ailments. Soon, Ran, Chen, and Flandre were worried and, often, I was taken to the doctor. I had to take loads of medications and some seem not to do much of any sort of good. I spent most of my time in bed or in the hospital. Ran was often by my side, stroking my hair, and, whenever she wasn't there, she often worked herself ragged. After awhile, I truly did end up staying in the hospital and the doctors didn't know how to help or what to do. Illness overtook me and it seemed there was nothing left for me. To escape this misery and grief, death would be sweet.  
  
Just as I was starting to lose hope, I saw a familiar face by my bedside. Yukari's. She was wearing different clothes and her hair was cut. The only thing that remained the same was her hat and her necklace. I asked her about the others and she sighed, saying, "I couldn't evacuate them all and some escaped by merely dying. Those I could save immediately fled all over Japan, except Rin, she went back and chose to stay with her tormentors and as Gensokyo collapsed in on itself and the Lunarians, they fled to China." I was confused and I asked, "Gensokyo is no more?"  
  
"Yes, Reimu, Gensokyo is no more and the internment camps are no more."  
  
"Rinnousuke?"  
  
"Yes, he's safe, too, and opened up a new shop."  
  
"So, we're safe?"  
  
"Yes, we're safe, dear."  
  
Gensokyo was destroyed and we had found a new home, a new Gensokyo. After awhile, Yukari brought a large house and we all went to live with her. My health started to return but my hair color did not and no longer required so many doctors visits. Patchouli soon opened a book store and Aya became chief editor of many of the Shinbun and started her Gensokyo column, detailing her stories and often she writes us letters, telling us about how things are going with all the other former residents of Gensokyo. As for me, I live with my memories and my odd sort of family, also Flan and me became like sisters, and, while she can never turn back to being a vampire, she does bite me on the head as an affectionate gesture and says she hopes she can go to night kindergarten with the other kids afflicted with her condition.


	2. Ran

The very destruction of Gensokyo and when those invaders came had made everything seem black and white and that it didn't seem real. The moment Yukari broke the shikigami spell (the spell that makes one a shikigami) and placed Reimu and Chen in my arms, I knew it to be real. Tears were in her eyes and it seemed we were never to see her again. The only thing I can remember her saying, "Right now, I need you all to be brave and, Ran, take care of Reimu and Chen. When I gap you, I need you all to run and don't ever look or come back." Naturally, being subservient to her since before I was could walk, I obeyed and, with Reimu and Chen in my arms, we fled to a cave. Gapping us was Yukari's sacrifice.  
  
Living in the cave was difficult and we were often too afraid to leave it for fear they would find us, too. For Yukari's sake, we lived and I took care of them the best I could. Often, I took to scolding them when they were out too long and trying to keep our presence secret within the bambo forest. I would always see smoke and hear screams in the distance. I especially started to worry that Reimu was starting shatter, not break, shatter. Chen would weep and cry, too, but would be satisfied that I, her, and Reimu were together but it seemed that trauma of losing someone very close to a mother would really do it and this would lead to issues in the future. When I heard tale of Alice and Marisa's death from the other kitsune and then from Reimu and Chen, I knew times were going to come raining down like hellfire. Soon our cave had become more and more overcrowded and we had to learn how to live with each other, even Mamizou, that fleabag tanuki that I ever so despised, and I learned how to get along.  
  
Gensokyo was our home and now it is destroyed. The ones that destroyed our home are looking for us and those that managed to flee. All over, there were wanted posters and news of 'magitek', magical technology, and how much more magic they needed more magic to make more, draining Gensokyo of its energy and its life, culling out each and every last one of the most powerful. From what Reimu told me, Remi was killed and Sakuya was captured, Meiling was put to work in a forced labor camp, and Patchouli has been apprehended when her health conditions proved too much in resisting and she was imprisoned in a library, and Flandre we never saw again. Momiji regained her true form and fled, while Aya's had her wings broken, and was immediately put to work.  
  
We escaped but they persisted. After awhile, Reimu told Chen and I that we should flee to Tokyo, to which we responded, "But how?" She explained that I could take the form of a human and Chen could could take the form of a regular cat, rendering us undetectable and safe, being that I had gained some of my powers back. At first, we refused, I saying, "You are like Yukari's child and she told me to take care of you, after all, you are the remaining Hakurei, so how could we leave you?" Chen was in tears by this point and insisted that we stay together, saying that if she was to stay in Gensokyo, then so were we. We went back and forth over it, until I finally relented and kissed her on the cheek, before taking human form and concealing my tails and Chen took the form of a cat and was placed in my purse. I hugged her one last time and fled to Tokyo, with Chen tucked away in my purse and heavy heart. After we left Gensokyo, many others had followed suit.  
  
After spending a bit in the streets and in motels and things, Chen and I finally took up residence in an apartment in the poorer and more croweded districts of Tokyo. It was a rather nice apartment and, at least, we had some housing but Reimu and Yukari were never far from our minds. As far as we knew, Yukari was executed and Reimu was apprehended and it was hard not to think of some things. I soon took up employment as a cleaning lady and spent whatever money I had earned on food or clothes, sometimes treats. After a few weeks, Reimu finally joined us and it was such a relief to see her again. She told us about the note that Yukari had gapped and about what it said. Of course, that meant that I now have two girls to feed and will have to work even harder. By this point, I had grown used to going without food and encouraged them to eat as much as they could.  
  
The next day, I had gone to work and had found someone, wearing nothing but rags and clinging onto only to a teddy-bear, on the way home. Flandre. The moment she saw me, she hurried over to me and told me her story. She told me how she had taken things, treatments, many spells cast upon her, even ripped out her wings to turn her into a five-year old human with anemia and a condition called 'xeroderma pigmentosum', something that was very strange and seemed almost like horrible disease in its name. However, in light of informing me, she also told me that the transformation was permanent and that she is to avoid all forms of sunlight. I brought her home and, after hugging everyone and making herself comfortable, she broke into tears, saying, "I miss Remi, she would have wanted to become human if it meant escaping death." I hurried to comfort her and reassured her that Remilia would have wanted her to escape and that she survived. After dinner, I tucked them in and made it absolutely clear that there was to be no kicking of the legs or kicking of each other out of bed.  
  
However, time passed and I was starting wonder if waiting for Yukari to join us was taking a toll on Reimu. Over the course of waiting for Yukari, my suspicions were confirmed, we found Reimu no longer needed to dye her hair for it truly did turn white. We often found her with recurrent colds and illnesses, one even had her coughing up blood. She would have periods of days and sometimes weeks where she wouldn't eat or sleep. She had fainting spells, nightsweats, depression, and various sorts of other ailments. Soon, I, Chen, and Flandre were worried and, often, she was taken to the doctor. She was placed on loads of medications and some seem not to do much of any sort of good. She often spent most of time in bed or in the hospital. During these times, I was often by her side, stroking her hair, and, whenever I wasn't there, I often worked myself ragged. After awhile, she truly did end up staying in the hospital and the doctors didn't know how to help or what do to. Illness overtook her and it seemed there was nothing left for her.  
  
Just when we were starting to lose hope and coming to terms with the fact Reimu's health may not permit her to live, Yukari, with shortened hair and different clothes, finally did join us and, when she had first seen us, she had told us about everything and informed is that there is no more Gensokyo because it became too unstable and collapsed in on itself, trapping those who destroyed it and Rin Kaenbyou. It wasn't long until she asked of Reimu and how she was going did we take her the hospital. I explained that Reimu had had to be hospitalized because illness pray took her. After fixing herself up, she went to be Reimu's bedside and told her of everything that happened.  
  
While Gensokyo had been destroyed, we had found a new home, a new Gensokyo. After awhile, Yukari brought a large house and we all went to live with her. Reimu's health started to return but her hair color did not and she no longer required so many doctors visits. Patchouli soon opened a book store and Aya became chief editor of many of the Shinbun and started her Gensokyo column, detailing her stories and often she writes us letters, telling us about how things are going with all the other former residents of Gensokyo, which we would all gather around to read. As for us, we live with our memories and our odd sort of family, also Flan and Reimu became like sisters, and, while she can never turn back to being a vampire, she does bite her on the head as an affectionate gesture and says she hopes she can go to night kindergarten with the other kids afflicted with her condition.  


	3. Chen

That night is quite a hazy memory now but I do remember Ran holding us close and Yukari crying. Things were moving so slow and I didn't think it wasn't nightmare, rather I thought it was a trick. It wasn't and Yukari was right, the Outside World does have monsters and they had come to steal Gensokyo from us. When Yukari sent us away, I had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to join us. Whilst Ran held us in her arms, she ran faster than what she could muster and continued to do so until we reached our place of refuge. The cave. We weren't the only ones to be staying there. Many more were to be staying there along with us. We lost Gensokyo and we lost Yukari, too.  
  
Sometimes, for bits of time, Reimu and I would go out to gather food or fresh air, sometimes to relieve ourselves. During those times, I wished Reimu and I could play together but we knew that could attract them. On such few occasions, Rei-rei and I found out that the monsters made these frightening places we later came to call internment camps. From behind those walls and fences, we heard screams that would give us nightmares. The monsters even killed fairies and even Mari and Alice. Reimu seemed to start to lose hope. After awhile, she would sit towards the cave opening and, like a small child, she would reach her arms out, as if trying to grab onto someone but never could. It was those times, we couldn't tell if she saw Yukari's ghost or if she was delerious, though anyone could tell she was reliving something from the past.  
  
For Yukari's sake, we lived and Ran took care of us the best she could. Often, she would take to scolding us when we were out too long and trying to keep our presence secret within the Bamboo forest. Even with people we positively could not stand, we stood by each other and learned how to get along, even Ran and Fleabag learned how to get along. No one wanted to hit each other and we all shared the food. There was no joy and we all looked to each other for comfort but Reimu seemed to seek no one to comfort her but it came to her anyway. At night, Ran would cradle us and reassure us that someday everything will be alright and we will go back to our old lives. Of course, deep down, we knew this would never happen. Whenever we did go out, we found wanted posters, with those slain and those caught. Overtime, the monsters wanted more and need more to power their 'magitek'. More and more of the ones that had yet to be apprehended died. Fate came down like hellfire and our lives were really going to change moreso than what it was.  
  
After awhile, Reimu suggested that we flee Gensokyo but leave her behind. Naturally, we asked, "But how?" She explained that Ran could take form of a human and I could take the form of a regular cat because, in that disguise, they wouldn't know it was us. At first, we refused, Ran saying, "You are like Yukari's child and she told me to take care of you, after all, you are the remaining Hakurei, so how could we leave you?" I was in tears by this point and insisted that we stay together, saying that if she was to stay in Gensokyo, then so were we. They would often go back and forth on the matter but, then, Ran relented. Apparently, Reimu was making this her sacrifice and was sending us away so they won't catch us, too. I transformed into a cat and Ran embraced Reimu one last time and then we fled Gensokyo. That was the last time we had seen Reimu and that was the last time we had seen Gensokyo.  
  
After spending a bit in the streets and in motels and things, Ran and I finally took up residence in an apartment in the poorer and more croweded districts of Tokyo. It was a rather nice apartment and, at least, we had some housing but Rei-rei and Yukari were never far from our minds. As far as we knew, Yukari was killed and Reimu was caught and it was hard not to think of some things. Ran soon took up employment as a cleaning lady and spent whatever money she had earned on food or clothes, sometimes treats. After a few weeks, Reimu finally joined us and we were so happy to see her again. She told us about the note that Yukari had gapped and about what it said. Of course, that meant that Ran now have two girls to feed and will have to work even harder. By this point, she had grown used to going without food and encouraged us to eat as much as we could.  
  
The next night, Ran brought home Flan who had turned human but, because she had gotten a condition, she couldn't go outside. After she had got settled, she started to cry, saying, "I miss Remi, she would have wanted to become human if it meant escaping death." Ran hurried to comfort her and told her that Remi would have wanted her to live and that everything would be alright.  
  
After dinner, Ran tucked us in and made it absolutely clear that there was to be no kicking of the legs or kicking of each other out of bed, no kicking, period. She kissed us all and went about schedule. Once we sure she was asleep, we started a conversation, with me saying, "Once a man asked Ran to marry him, so he could see her face of what she hid under her head and face coverings." Flandre couldn't help but to chuckle a little and she responded, "What did Ran say?" Reimu chimed in, "Yes, what did Ran say?"  
  
"She didn't say anything and hurried away as soon as he tried to remove her veil, though that wasn't without punching him."  
  
"Um, Chen?"  
  
"Yes, Flan?"  
  
"Why does she wear head or face coverings?"  
  
"The same reason as to why you turned human of course and why Reimu dyed her hair, to make sure they don't recognize her as being from Gensokyo."  
  
"But can't Ran transform?"  
  
"Yes, but not permanently, she can only take human form whenever she is around strangers and make herself appear human, aside from her foxlike traits."  
  
"Then why didn't you shapeshift?"  
  
"I can take the form of a cat and Ran often concocts stories as to why my tail is split and they usally goes like this, I got in a terrible accident that split my tail all the way to the base and it healed in two tails. Surprisingly enough, people believed her, no matter how odd the story was."  
  
After awhile, we didn't know if Yukari was gonna come and Reimu, it seemed, was taking ill. Her hair turned white and it didn't need any sort of dying. She got sick a lot and she was always depressed. Once she even coughed up blood. She almost never got out of bed and was usually in the hospital. Sometimes, Ran would sit by her and, other times, she would come home so tired that she couldn't cook or make dinner. Often, we had instant food and what not. I can count how many times she was often in the hospital. The doctors gave her so many different medicines and what nots but it seemed not make her get better. We started to get worried and, then the next time she went to the hospital she stayed there for awhile. Actually, it seemed she was never going to come out and Ran had to tell us that Reimu may not get better, actually, it was likely that circumstances would not permit her to live.  
  
Just when all hope was lost and as we were getting ready to say our final goodbyes to Reimu, Yukari did come and she explained that we can never go home to Gensokyo again because it was gone forever. When we told her about Reimu, she immediately asked to see her and hurried into the hospital room to tell her everything that happened. Hope was restored and Reimu started to get better. She got better enough to come home and we moved to the country to live with Yukari. Of course, being that we had no Gensokyo to return to, we named the Outside world our New Gensokyo. Also, Reimu, Flan, and me get along well and we became more like sisters and we live in our little family in a nice big house in the


	4. Yukari

I remember the night Gensokyo's borders fell and I knew what was to come upon us. As soon as I spotted them, I hurried to the shrine in tears to get Reimu and then I went back to my house. After destroying the shikigami contract, I placed Chen and Reimu in Ran's arms and said "Right now, I need you all to be brave and, Ran, take care of Reimu and Chen. When I gap you, I need you all to run and don't ever look or come back." After I had gapped them away and right before they caught me, I cried, saying, "If I had it any other way I will have taken you with me, Reimu." I've made one sacrifice before in letting her go but I had to do it again and I can only hope that this will ever be the last time I let her go.  
  
When they seized me, I didn't really put up any fight besides kicking because they had my arms. Of course, they shook me then kicked me promptly in the haunches and sides, actually, it more than kicking, I received a beating. Surprisingly enough, I was only given a beating, others were slaughtered as soon as they resisted. They rounded up whoever they could find and I was relieved to know that Reimu, Ran, and Chen, wasn't among them. Once we were rounded up, they forced us to build what would later become our prisons, a place I would later call Interment . This labor took about a day and once we were finished we were herded into our cages. They were cramped and would come to be the place where I often relieved myself where I was. This was the life I later came to know as Hell. Rotten, cramped, dark, feces ridden Hell. Usually, one would attempt suicide to escape this but I knew I had to live so I could one day find my precious ones.  
  
After spending about a few days in my cell, I was relieved that they weren't going to kill me, rather, they were going to allow me some bit of time in the yard. _Why were they treating me so well?_   I often wondered. I guess it is because I was older than Gensokyo itself, so they saw me as valuable and decided to spare me but others weren't so lucky. Still, I wondered about my precious ones and I wondered where did they flee to. Of course, I would much rather not know because they were somewhere, anywhere but here, and that they weren't dead, at least not yet. For what it was worth and pretending to be voiceless, I didn't speak and show my abilities to them for fear they would power-drain me, something that would result in death and not a painless one or, for that matter, a quick one.  
  
In being allowed some freedom, I do often tell my comrades, the ones also housed in the same conditions as I am, how it is like, as neither of them can remember when they last saw the sun. Of course, I have to remember that I am only fortunate for the time being because they could turn and kill me at any moment. When I'm in my cell, I hear the other ones cry out in pain or for food and, other times, I hear Yuuka whispering and muttering something about flowers, having gone mad. Even though I am amongst my comrades, I feel so lonely and can only hope my precious ones are faring better than I. I felt some relief in that they were not wallowing in their own urine and feces, however, I do hope they are not starving.  
  
Time passed, and more and more of Gensokyo was being destroyed. I also sensed agitation within the camp and then the next thing I knew I was receiving a beating seemingly without any reason before being thrown back into my cell. In said beating, either my right leg or the right side of my pelvis was damaged. Later that day, I was to find out the reason for the beating and the reason as to why I was beaten that day was because they were readying me for an interrogation. They dragged me into a room with a bright light and held up a photo of Reimu, asking if I knew her or her whereabouts. I shrugged and then shook my head, telling the truth and lying at the same time. Shrugging because I didn't know Reimu's whereabouts and shaking my head, denying that I knew Reimu. Taking my gestures as the truth but more than willing to inflict more torture, they grabbed me, cut my hair, and had me swallow boiling hot tea, before changing me into a kimono or something that purple. I went to sleep, thinking and breathing through my scalded throat. I was rendered unable to eat for a few days but that didn't matter as they often 'forgot' to feed us. After my throat healed, I was allowed outside again but this time was exceptional as I was allowed to wander around. Using this opportunity, I managed to snag bits of paper and a pen.  
  
The night, by the slivers of moonlight, I wrote my note to Reimu, if she was still alive and not apprehended by this point. With a study hand, I wrote:  
  
 _Reimu,_  
  
 _This is Yukari writing. I managed to steal bits of paper and a pen, so I could write you this note. I'm writing to tell you, that I've missed you and is deeply worried, fearing that they may have apprehended you . It has been a bit since I have last seen you but it is better to have you all in hiding than to be found and imprisoned, possibly awaiting death. At least, I am allowed a bit of freedom to go outside and nor be confined a cramped and dirty cell, like Yuyuko, Kanako, Suika, and Meiling, until further use, but it is still a hellhole and I am only fortunate, for now . As, I wrote this, I am trying to fight back tears that you've been lost. Hopefully, someday, I will escape and come and find you, perhaps take you to the outside world or meet you in Tokyo. Hugs and Kisses._  
  
 _-Yukari_  
  
Peering out of my cell and making sure no one was patrolling, I quickly gapped my note to where I thought she was hiding or where she would likely find it. After doing so, I heard a little voice from the cell next door and had a hand reach around into the bars of my cell. Yuyuko's. "Yukari, do tell me about the sun again and was it as nice as I imagine it was?" she asked, in a cutesy childish little voice, almost like Flandre's. She had been reverted to a small child that would be so joyful and asking about what was outside these filthy cells was her way of asking for comfort. It was then I had made an important decision. I had to get everyone out of here. Whenever it was I was allowed out, I looked around for exactly how many there were to be gapped out of here and into the outside world.  
  
In going over my plans, I started to feel earthquakes and see pulsations on the sky. Gensokyo's border had already fell but now it was collapsing in on itself. In observing these things, I knew I had to act fast. One by one, then two by two, I got everyone out. When Gensokyo was in its final hours, I tried to convince Rin to come with me but she refused, preferring to die with Gensokyo and the monsters that imprisoned us. With haste, she pushed me away, then Gensokyo collapsed, as she was waving goodbye. Gensokyo had gone and only my memories remained. As soon as I noticed, everyone that managed to escape hurried to other places in the outside world and Yuyuko went about eating everything she could get her hands onto. Of course, I remembered I had to find my precious ones and I quickly sought them out. However, I was greeted with grim news and found Ran, Chen, and Flan dressed for a funeral. They told me that Reimu's health was failing and that she required hospitalization. My heart shattered when they told me that she may not survive. They showed me to her room and I hurried on in. I was so happy to see her and wondered if seeing her again will make her well because I had kept her waiting for so long.  
  
When she saw me, she barely lifted her head but she smiled. I held onto her hand and told her her everything and how I've missed her and how Gensokyo was no more. After that, her health started to return and I had brought a pretty big house in the country, to which we had all moved into and started new lives. As for everyone else, I cannot really say but we do get letters from Aya saying that everything is going smoothly. As for my little family, they are doing alright and Ran teaches them lessons in the mornings.


	5. Flandre

I remembered the day Remi died. I remembered how she always said that there were monsters out there and that was the reason as to why I could not go outside but, that time, the monsters came and her last words were, "Flandre,...forget what I said about monsters, I need you to run now." The last thing she did was release me from that stuffy old basement and that was before she disappeared into dust and hair. All that there was left of her was her necklace and, being that it was magical and held her soul, it shattered into ash and fragments, too. I hurried away and fled to a strange new place with tall things and what not. The people were stranger than they were in Gensokyo. In being in this strange place, I was afraid but I was afraid of the monsters finding me. In being scared of the monsters, I found the humans to be a curiousity and I wanted to be among them. I wondered what Remi would think but she told that she wanted me run and by 'run' she meant do not come home.  
  
I decided to live like a human and the first thing about humans is that they don't have wings, so I ripped out my wings but I didn't look quite enough like human, rather, I looked pretty much like a vampire without wings. Turning human was harder than I thought and I decided that I should find someone who can turn me human. I looked all around for Eirin and then I did find her holding two big bags. I asked her to turn me human and I told her I would behave. She told me she would turn me human but that would take awhile. Awhile did pass and I had drank an awful lot of potions, spells cast on me, and had took loads of things to turn me human. Finally, I did become human but I was rendered unable to go out into the sun because, in turning me human, I got Xeroderma Pigmentosum. I wasn't counting on being perfect, I just didn't want the monsters to get me. Once I was turned human, I went out to find Sakuya, maybe she was in this strange new place, too. I looked everywhere but I could not find Sakuya. She didn't leave Gensokyo.  
  
I had left Eirin so I could not go back to her. I was all alone in a big scary place. I wandered around, eating bugs and things and drinking water from puddles. I would watch the other kids play but I could not play with them because it was sunny. I lived like this for awhile, until, I found Ran, who took me home with her. When I got there, I was pretty happy to see Reimu and Chen. After making myself at home, I cried loudly and wished Remi were here with me and wished that she could have turned human, too, especially if she did turn human, the monsters wouldn't have killed her. Rannie hurried to comfort me and told me that Remi would have wanted it. I felt better because Remi did die setting me free.  
  
After dinner, Ran tucked us in and made it absolutely clear that there was to be no kicking of the legs or kicking of each other out of bed. She kissed us all and went about her business. Once we sure she was asleep, we started a conversation, with Chen saying, "Once a man asked Ran to marry him, so he could see her face of what she hid under her head and face coverings." I couldn't help but to chuckle a little and she responded, "What did Ran say?" Reimu chimed in, "Yes, what did Ran say?"  
  
"She didn't say anything and hurried away as soon as he tried to remove her veil, though that wasn't without punching him."  
  
"Um, Chen?"  
  
"Yes, Flan?"  
  
"Why does she wear head or face coverings?"  
  
"The same reason as to why you turned human of course and why Reimu dyed her hair, to make sure they don't recognize her as being from Gensokyo."  
  
"But can't Ran transform?"  
  
"Yes, but not permanently, she can only take human form whenever she is around strangers and make herself appear human, aside from her fox-like traits."  
  
"Then why didn't you shapeshift?"  
  
"I can take the form of a cat and Ran often concocts stories as to why my tail is split and they usually goes like this, I got in a terrible accident that split my tail all the way to the base and it healed in two tails. Surprisingly enough, people believed her, no matter how odd the story was."  
  
After awhile, Reimu started to get sick and depressed. Actually, she got sick a lot and wouldn't get out of bed and would sometimes stay at the hospital. Rannie would sit next to her but would sometimes have to leave come home really tired. After awhile, Reimu went to stay in the hospital and it turns out she wasn't going to come home. Actually, from what the doctor told Rannie, Reimu wasn't going to get any better and that, if things didn't change, Reimu was going to die. Oh, what would Yukari think? Of course, Yukari wasn't here and we didn't know when she would come back to us. While Reimu was in the hospital, Yukari did come back to us but Rannie told her about Reimu and she went in to see her.  
  
After Yukari came back, Reimu did get better and eventually came home. What's even better is that Yukari brought a nice big pretty house in the country and we moved from the city to the country. After a bit, Reimu became my sister, something Remi could have asked for. I do hope to go to kindergarten at night some day.


End file.
